The Day of the Funeral
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: This is my entry for IsabellaMarieCullen3214's competition. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

I was in Edward's embrace, calm, everything was fine. I loved him and he loved me back. Charlie was out on work so he had said that we could watch a movie while he was out. He was always slipping out on work at this period of time, I never knew why, I always thought there was just too many parking tickets being given out to kids.

The phone rang loudly and clearly through the house, I slipped out of Edward's arms and walked towards the phone picking it up.

"Hello?" I said, I instantly heard a broken voice, obviously crying.

"Hi Bella, its…its Phil." He said sounding as if he was trying his hardest to hold himself together.

"Hey Phil, is something wrong?" I asked looked at the wall confused, his voice sounded so pained, so upset.

"Bella, your mom hasn't been well for a long time, we didn't want to worry you." He sounded like he was about to break down any moment. Why was he telling me this?

"What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" I asked trying to keep calm. Edward was behind me now I nodded my head towards the living room, telling him with body language that this was private. He nodded and started to walk away.

"Bella, your mom, she developed breast cancer, we didn't know how severe it was. She…she just…passed away." He was in tears at this point. My mouth hung open.

"Phil, that's not funny, don't even lie about that!" I said my own voice starting to break.

"Bella I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I have to go. I'm so sorry." He hung up. The phone slipped between my numb fingers as I collapsed to the floor. Why had this happened? Why to her? Why was it always me?

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's voice was becoming like background noise, my mind was tuning him out. I couldn't deal with him right now. I looked up at him, searing pain in my eyes from where I was trying to hold back the tears.

"Cancer, so… human, why her Edward?" I began to cry uncontrollably. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I told him between the cries and the wails. He just listened silently, comforting me.

"She didn't deserve this Edward, maybe if I hadn't left her, maybe she'd still be alive." I said trying to stop myself crying. Edward grabbed my face, gently forcing me to look at him.

"Bella, this is not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen, you didn't know what was wrong with Renee." He kissed my head. I started to whimper slightly, Edward was silent as I whimpered and sobbed.

---

Charlie had known. He had been visiting her, that was why he was always away at 'work'. Edward didn't know what to say. I didn't blame him. He knew what it was like to loose a mother, to loose someone so close to you, but Edwards case was different, he'd lost his mother when he was ill with the same thing. My mother had died, with me totally oblivious to what was wrong with her.

I sat around the house most days. Not talking, not eating, doing nothing. Edward would come over, he'd hug me, he'd kiss me tenderly, he'd just sit with me, but still I felt nothing. I missed her already, it was already taking an impact on my life so drastically.

Days had past, I felt like a zombie again. Alice had tried to get my mind off this horrible subject by talking about the wedding, but that only made me think about how Renee wasn't going to be there so Alice stopped every time I broke down crying.

For once life didn't revolve around mine and Edward's love, it was all about how my true best friend, my mother, had left this world and left me in the dark.

Charlie hadn't came back, I was scared that he'd done something stupid, but I knew that he was really just planning the funeral, along with Phil.

---

_The Day of the Funeral_

I sat in my room. Dressed all in black, I felt like that was all my life was. Black. There was a gentle knock on the door. I looked up and saw Charlie standing there. He looked hollow, not the same.

"Time to go Bells." He said very quietly.

"I don't want to go dad." I said trying not to let my voice break. "If I go I know that I'm admitting to myself that she's really gone, and that she's never coming back." I shook my head, "I…I don't want that. I just want mom back." I began to sob.

Charlie came over to me putting his arms around me. "Hey, come on…shh. She wouldn't want you like this, you know she wouldn't." I could tell he was trying to hold back the tears as well. "Look Bells, none of us want this, but if we don't face it now, we aren't going to be able to face it at all."

"I know dad, but it's so hard, I've never felt like this before." I buried my head into his shoulder. "Why did she have to die?" I cried harder than I ever had before.

"Shh, Bells don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way, I'm not going to let you face this alone, nether is Edward, you have so many people who love you, everyone's going to help you through it. I promise."

I wiped my tears away and nodded, following him out to the cars. It was time. Time to face the truth. This part of my life wasn't a dream, this part of my life was happening. She was gone, and unlike Edward, she wasn't coming back.

**A.N.- This story is a one shot for IsabellaMarieCullen3214, I thought of this because I know how it feels and this was a good way of expressing some repressed feelings.**


End file.
